We All Loved Marlene
by Rosen Tea
Summary: Marlene is dead. And Daunltess is in terrible danger. We've all seen Tris' dazed account of Marlene's fall, but what about the rest of the characters? A detailed look at the reaction to Marlene's death, from grieved Uriah and Lynn to traumatized Hector and Kee. And when Tris sacrifices herself to the Erudite, what will Four's reaction be? Rated T to be safe.
1. Christina

Chapter 1: Christina

I wake to the sound of a door squeaking open. Sighing, I roll over to the other side of the bed. Soft light shines on the wall from outside, but there's a figure blocking the rest of my view.

It's a teenage girl—Marlene. She's wearing her black sweatshirt paired with baggy black pants. She stands over my bed, staring down at me. I've gotten more familiar with her over the past few days, but we're definitely not _this_ familiar. Why she's waking me up at this hour, I have no clue.

My mind is still heavy with sleep. Whatever it is, Marlene would have to wait until morning. Yesterday was exhausting enough already, and all I want to do is sleep. But before I can wave her off, she opens her mouth. Her voice is flat. "I have a message for the Divergent."

Wait, What?

Without another word, Marlene turns and heads for the door. Two other figures emerge out of the darkness, joining her.

I sit up, confused. What exactly is going on here?

My legs swing over the edge of the bed, and I stumble over to the door. After rubbing my eyes a few times, I blink and squint at the direction Marlene had gone. It's not long before I spot her, walking across the glass floor of the Pire. Upon a better look, I recognize the two others marching behind her. One is Hector, Lynn's little brother. The other is a little girl, probably only seven or eight years old. I think someone called her Kee.

I frown. What are those three up to?

Part of me dismisses it as some kind of Dauntless prank they are probably brainstorming about. This really isn't the time for such things, but I wouldn't put it past them. But the other part of me feels a spike of curiosity. I knew, I just _knew_ Cara's Erudite inquisitiveness would rub off me at some point.

I start to lose sight of them, and I guide my feet toward them without thinking. The ground scrapes at my toes, and I'm walking so fast, I almost trip a few times. They lead me to the Pit, past the chasm, and up the paths.

By the time they reach the door to the main stairway, my mind is more alert. I force the door back open before it drags shut and look up.

None of them say a word to one another as they walk up the stairs, or even look to see where they are going. They move in a straight line, each one marching behind the other in perfect unison.

What the hell…

"Hey!" I shout, cupping my hands around my mouth. They don't respond. I stand dumbfounded as they ascend further up the staircase. And then all my thoughts screech to a grinding halt. Wait a minute…wait.

Now that I think about it, there was something about Marlene that didn't sit right with me. She wasn't smiling, like usual. In fact, she had no expression at all. Her eyes didn't look right either, although it might've been too dark to tell for sure.

And her voice…it wasn't anywhere near the playful, jovial tone I had come to know over these last few days. It didn't sound like her at all.

It was almost like listening to a stranger. It was almost like…like…

Oh shit.

 _Shit._

"Marlene!" I scream. "Hector!" But they keep going.

"Damn it!" I force the door wide open and tear through the Pire, my arms pumping wildly. I try and shout for help, but the roar of the river is too loud. I was there, I was _right there_ with Lauren and Zeke, but I was too slow to wake up to realize what was happening.

It's clearly a simulation, but it looks like it's just those three. My mind is too panicked to try and figure out why. All I can think about is getting help, _now._ The Dauntless-born initiate dorms are too far away now. If I try to make it all the way back there, it might be too late.

I run around uselessly for a minute or two, trying to figure out where the Dauntless members decided to crash for the night. Our faction had only arrived back to the compound a few hours ago, so everything's all scrambled up.

I finally spot the hallway that leads to our old Transfer initiate dorms, and my heart leaps inside my chest. I burst in as quick as I can. Tris is the only one there, sleeping on her side in one of the beds.

I've spent days trying to avoid her. My heart still hasn't forgiven her…for what she had done to Will.

But I need to put all that on hold for now. Lives are at stake.

I cross the room in two strides and I shake her as hard as I can. "Tris! Get up!"

Thankfully, waking her doesn't take long at all. Her eyes open immediately, and she doesn't resist when I drag her out of bed. Despite my feelings towards her, I have to admit she's always been good that way. Always willing to follow me, always trusting me. I swallow a lump in my throat at the thought.

"What happened?" she asks. "What's going on?"

"Shut up and run!"

Marlene, Hector, and Kee are probably too high up now—there's no way Tris and I can catch up to them if we take the stairs. But maybe we can beat them by elevator, if we hurry. I don't really know if they're heading for the roof or not—it's just guesswork on my part—but my gut is sure of it. There's no other reason why the Erudite would have them climb all those stairs. I don't even want to think of what could happen up there.

I slam my palm into the elevator button and slip in before the doors are fully open, dragging Tris behind me. After pressing the button for the top floor, I try and explain all I can. She seems relatively calm about it, but her eyes look a little haunted, like she's remembering something. The doors open, and I lead down the hallway to the door marked ROOF ACCESS. "Christina," she says slowly. "why are we going to the roof?"

I don't bother answering. We don't have time for questions. That, and the thought of what we might find makes me want to throw up. We charge up the stairs, and I'm so out of breath, but I have to keep going, just keep going.

The night air bites at my bare arms and legs. My breath almost steals itself away at the sight of three figures standing on the roof's ledge, facing us. Kee stands on the left, Hector to the right, and Marlene in the middle. Despite the hard winds, they stand firm with their hands behind their backs—almost like they are soldiers standing at attention.

This is insane, too insane. Don't they realize what they're doing? Don't they realize how high up they are? I picture their smiling, laughing faces from the night before. No, they can't die like this. They can't.

I take a cautious step towards them and hold out a hand. "Just come down off the ledge now. Don't do anything stupid. Come on, now…"

"They can't hear you," Tris says from behind me, stepping up. Her typically low voice is even lower now. "Or see you."

My breaths come out in harsh, short bursts. Maybe she's right. They're looking at us, yet they're not looking at us. Marlene had spoken to me, but it wasn't her voice, not really.

But we can't just stand here and do nothing. We've _got_ to get them down. "We should all jump at them at once," I tell Tris. "I'll take Hec, you—"

"We'll risk shoving them off the roof if we do that. Stand by the girl, just in case."

I want to object, but it looks like I don't have much of a choice. Tris is right again, of course, no matter how much I hate it. Biting my lip, I inch carefully toward Kee while Tris stands somewhere between Marlene and Hector.

The light of the moon shines on the single green streak in Kee's long blond hair, which blows in every direction. She stares blankly ahead, like she's bored with it all. Like she isn't standing on top of a seven story building, and could die at any moment.

How can they do it? How can they put a little kid through something this _terrible?_ Do they stop and think about their own kids when they do this kind of stuff? Do they even care?

I can't wrap my head around it. I don't know if I even _want_ to.

After a moment or two of silence, Marlene speaks again. "I have a message for the Divergent." Millions of little shivers run down my spine at how robotic she sounds.

Tris takes a calm step forward, but the look on her face is enough to send my heart to my stomach. It's like she knows what's about to happen next, and she's already preparing herself for it. She looks up at Marlene, almost dazedly.

She's trying to distance herself.

My mouth goes dry.

"This is not a negotiation. It is a warning."

Oh, no. No, please no.

"Every two days until one of you delivers yourself to Erudite Headquarters, this will happen again."

Kee steps back, and I lunge forward. My hands snatch at her clothing, and I grab hold to her wrist. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a body falling through the air and a flash of brown hair.

I choke loudly as I haul Kee's body back onto the rooftop. "Help," Tris says in a weak voice. She's hunched over the rooftop's edge, clinging to Hector with everything she has. I move to help her, trying to forget what I just saw.

As soon as we lay Hector down, the simulation ends. Hector blinks. "Ow. What's going on?"

Kee whimpers from a few feet away, and I go to try and comfort her. "It's okay," I murmur, crouching down to her level and placing a hand on her back. "Everything's going to be alright." But of course it's not.

I look over and see Tris standing by the edge of the roof. She stares at the ground, eyes wide and throat bulging. I feel a hot flash of anger. Why is she _looking?_ We both know what's down there. It's not like staring at the ground will change anything!

But when she turns away, toward us, my anger is quickly snuffed out. Her face is white as a sheet, and her mouth hangs open in a silent scream. She looks like she can barely breathe, and her entire body is shaking like a leaf. She takes a few steps forward; her hands are splayed out as if to say _'Why?'_

"Tris," I say, my voice uneven. "Tris, there was nothing you could do. Tris, I'm sorry—Tri…Tris!"

Tris says nothing as she walks across the roof and toward the door that leads back to the elevator. " _Tris!_ " I scream. "Come back! Don't leave me here wi…" I can't trust my voice anymore, and my head drops.

"Where's she going?" Hector asks me. He rubs at his shoulder and winces. His arm is undoubtedly sore from being yanked so harshly. "What happened? What's going on?"

"I... I want my mom," Kee says quietly. Her eyes dart around fearfully as she shivers in the cold.

I sit with my hands pressed against my mouth, eyes shut tight. "Hey," Hector says, concern creeping in his voice. His fingers brush cautiously against my back. "You okay? Why are we on the roof?"

A small, muffled sob escapes me. Swallowing, I drop my hands and open my eyes. "Let's go." Wasting no time, I get to my feet and help Kee stand, taking her hand. She clutches it like a lifeline and presses against me. "Come on, Hec."

Hector stands and glances toward the edge of the roof, still clutching at his arm. "What was she looking at?"

" _Let's go._ " My voice is harsher than I meant it to be. I spin him around and wrap my free arm around his shoulders, pushing him toward the door. Hector's voice lowers considerably. "What's back there?" His eyebrows are furrowed, demanding an answer from me.

Hector fires off question after question all the way down back to the Pire. It isn't until we get back and spread the news when he finally falls silent.

Maybe Tris was telling the truth.

Maybe she really had to kill Will the way she did.

Maybe I misjudged her…so horribly, horribly wrong.

 **A/N: Something I thought would be cool to try out. I'll update once in a while, maybe a little faster providing how many people would like me to continue! The next few chapters will be focusing on character perspectives on Marlene's death and beyond, including the reaction to Tris' self-sacrifice. I hope you will enjoy the rest! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Shauna

Chapter 2 - Shauna

I hate hospitals.

It's always so…bleak. The pale lights, the sharp smell of sterile…

Death and pain surrounds you at every turn. There's new life too…but you rarely see that when you're first wheeled in. Dauntless members always end up here at some point in their lives, both young and old. In other factions, it's a whole ordeal. But not for us.

I remember when Zeke first broke his arm when we were little. Everyone practically threw him a parade. Young Dauntless always get props for landing themselves in the hospital for the first time. It's more impressive when you're _really_ young, because it's a sign of true bravery already running through your veins. As soon as Zeke was cleared to go home, he strutted everywhere he went, wearing his cast like a shiny new medal.

It wasn't quite the same with me, though. I wanted to earn my stripes like everyone else, but I knew it wouldn't be possible. Not with Lynn always following me everywhere I went. Back in those days, she actually looked up to me. I couldn't very well get myself into trouble without Lynn doing the same crap. It didn't last long, of course. I accidently twisted my ankle a year later. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to me, and I don't mean the pain. Sitting still, doing nothing…it was the worst kind of torture there ever was. I couldn't walk around on my own for months. I hated it when anyone tried to help me walk on crutches, or help me in and out of the shower. I wouldn't be anyone's charity case.

After my ankle healed, I promised myself to never end up like that ever again. And wouldn't you know it…the second time I land myself in the hospital…

I'm paralyzed.

From the waist.

Down.

I suppose that I should be grateful that I survived the gunshot. At least, that's what the doctors kept telling me. I woke up a few hours after they brought me back here, to the Dauntless compound. At least a dozen machines were hooked up to me.

Mom was tearful, Hector was smiling, and Lynn…I've never seen her more down on herself in my entire life.

I don't remember much about what happened, but she's stupid if she could ever think that this was her fault.

At least no one tried to beat around the bush when they broke the news. I would have hated it if they did. The doctor went over some things, but I barely heard a word. Kind of tuned out after the word 'Paralyzed'.

Once the doctor left, Lynn took Hector back down to his bunk, then came back up to be with me for the night. Mom settled in by the window while Lynn pulled up a chair on my left and squeezed my hand.

For hours, I lay with my eyes closed, hoping that sleep would find me.

It still hasn't.

The clock on the wall ticks. I try and avoid looking at its face, because if I knew what time it was, I'd lose it for sure. Mom and Lynn had fallen asleep; Lynn's head rests on the edge of my bed, our hands still linked. She looks a lot more peaceful when she sleeps. Younger too.

I consider trying to sleep again when the door slowly opens. To my surprise, it's Tori, slipping quietly inside. Hector is with her, looking incredibly pale. His curly brown hair is tousled all over his head, and his eyes are bloodshot. "Hector…" My voice is low and scratchy. "What…"

"Shauna," says Tori. Her voice goes up in an attempt to sound happy, but it fails horribly. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I've been awake for a while now," I say, my eyes still on Hector.

"I'm glad you're alright. Gave us a scare when Four carried you in." She bites her lip and rests a hand on Hector's shoulder.

"Tori, what…"

Lynn stirs and groans. She blinks a few times and raises her head. "Hector? What are you doing back here?" At the same time, I hear my Mother say "Babe?" in a tired voice.

Hector sniffles harshly and breaks away from Tori, flying straight into my mother's arms. "Hector!" Mom says, alarmed. She grasps both of his shoulders and holds him at arm's length. "What's the mat—''

" _Oww_ ," Hector moans, a sob breaking out of his mouth. He clutches at his arm, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. Lynn releases my hand and sits upright. Her peaceful expression is long gone. "Tori, what happened? Did Hector get in a fight or something?"

"No," Tori says quietly.

"Where the heck is Marlene?" Lynn says angrily as Mom carefully examines Hector's arm. "I told her to watch over him, and now his arm is hurt?"

I look at Tori, who looks like she just aged thirty years. "There was…another simulation."

We stare at her, stunned. "What? _Again?_ When, no, _how?_ " Lynn demands. "They covered all the cameras with paint—how did Erudite even know that we _came back here?_ "

"I don't know. I have Lauren checking up on it. The simulation happened a couple of hours ago. But it wasn't faction-wide. Only three people were put under…Hector included."

" _Hector?_ " Mom and Lynn say in unison. I am too taken aback to say anything. It doesn't make any sense. Why would the Erudite put only three people in a simulation? And why would they target _Hector?_

"It wasn't like the attack simulation or the sleep simulation," says Tori, her voice sounding hollow and empty. "The Erudite had Hector and two others walk up the main stairway and onto the roof. The intent was to make them walk off the edge."

" _My God,_ " Mom whispers, her eyes wide with horror. She holds Hector as close as she can without hurting his arm, and runs her fingers through his curly hair. Lynn swears in a shaky voice. My heart monitor picks up as the information sinks in.

The Erudite was going to murder my brother.

Hector, a twelve-year-old boy.

 _They were going to murder him._

"What happened then?" I say, more harshly than intended. Fury rises steadily in my chest. "Did you save him?"

Tori shakes her head. "No. It was Tris. She and Christina were able to catch up to them before they jumped. They were able save the two of them. But the third…" She swallows, followed by a tired exhale. "the third fell."

My mind blanks. Tris? Tris Prior saved Hector? A Divergent? My lips purse together as conflicting emotions start to take over me.

"Who was the other one?" Mom says in a weak, strained voice. "The other one they saved?"

"Miranda's daughter. Kee."

I know Kee. My friend Danielle used to babysit her a few years back. She always used to try to climb up the kitchen sink for some reason.

"She and Hector are safe now," Tori continues, her eyes focusing on Hector. He sits in an almost fetal position across Mom's lap, his face buried into her shoulder. He's never let her hold him like that since he was eight years old. "That's the good news."

Oh, right. There's still the unlucky Dauntless that fell off the building.

Suddenly, an unpleasant feeling twists my stomach. Tori looks more somber than I've ever seen her, which is understandable, but there's something else. She's hesitant, almost apologetic. But how can that be, when Hector is here, safe and sound? It's not like…

I stare at Tori, and my mouth is suddenly filled with too much saliva. Maybe I really am being paranoid this time. A member of Dauntless has died, nothing more. This will be a sad time for all of us, I'm sure. But why, why else would she be looking at us like that?

As Tori looks over at me and holds my gaze, I feel all the pieces coming together at alarming speeds, making me feel sicker than I've ever been in my entire life. I can feel it coming when Tori starts to open her mouth, but it doesn't quite hit me until she says it out loud. "The bad news is that…Marlene was the one who fell."

I don't remember being shot.

But this must be what it felt like.

Maybe not even that.

The room lurches, and I feel like I'm the one who's falling, falling into the spinning vortex of pale hospital lights, white sheets, Lynn's dark leggings, and Tori's shadow against the wall. I must be hallucinating, still suffering from the lingering effects of the gunshot wound, because there's no way, _no way_ that Marlene could be dead. Because any moment now, Marlene's going to come bursting through that door with that cheerful grin on her face and yell "Gotcha!"

Which would be really, really crappy of her, seeing as my brother almost died and I just got shot and may never walk again. She's just as bad as Zeke and Uriah—she can't take anything seriously. Not _everything_ is a joke, and I'm more than pissed that she hasn't learned that yet.

My fingers pull and twist at my hospital blanket, and my eyes sting with tears.

Do you hear me, Marlene?

I'm _pissed._

You can't just pull cruel jokes on people, because I know, I _know_ that you're alive. You can't die, especially not like this. _Not like this._

My head falls back against my pillow, and somewhere in the distance, my heart monitor is beeping in alarm. The entire room is frozen, with the sole exception of Hector, whose shoulders are shaking.

Lynn is silent and stiff. She sits very, very still, as if the room could explode if she made even the slightest move. I stare at her hand. Part of me wants to take it, but the other part is afraid to make any sudden movement towards her. There is no telling how she would react.

A Dauntless doctor comes barreling in. He glances at the other people in the room before running up to me. He stops in front of Lynn, who is sandwiched between him and my bed. "Excuse me," he says curtly. "I need to get through to her."

Lynn doesn't respond.

"Hey. Didn't you hear—''

"Leave it," I croak, staring at the wall behind Tori. "Leave it alone."

"Look, I'm trying to—''

"Turner," says Tori. "I'll handle it from here."

The doctor looks annoyed and exasperated, but turns and leaves. Slowly, Tori walks over to my bed, leans over Lynn, and presses a few buttons. The machines stop screaming and drowns the rest of us in silence.

"No," Mom finally says, sending a prick through my heart. "Not Marlene…"

Marlene is… _was_ …a family friend. Ever since she and Lynn became friends somewhere near the end of Lower Levels, she's always been a frequent visitor at our apartment. Her parents died in a freak train accident when she was young, and she has no other family, aside from a few relatives over at Amity. Her father had been a transfer. Marlene never said it outright, but I always suspected that we were the closest thing she had to a family.

And we've grown to love her—it was impossible not to, with that infectious cheer she always brought along with her. Not the obnoxious kind, but the kind that keeps people going, even throughout the darkest of days.

But now, she's just…she's just gone. No last words, no final goodbyes…the Erudite stole that from her.

Lynn opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Again and again, her mouth opens and closes, and a few strained sounds escapes from her throat, but there are no words. My little sister Lynn, always so tough and confident, looks like death warmed up. Her friend, her fellow initiate is dead. Whatever I'm feeling, she must be feeling ten times worse.

Tori sighs wearily. I scrutinize her features, tracing every line and crease. "What?" I demand. My throat screams for a cup of water, but I ignore it. "What is it?"

Tori shifts her weight onto one foot and winces. She had been shot in the leg not too long ago. At least she can still walk. "There's more. Christina informed us that before they jumped, Marlene had repeated a message…for the Divergent. Until one of them turns themselves over to Erudite headquarters, more deaths will follow. About every two days."

Wastebasket. I need a wastebasket. I'm going to throw up all over my sheets otherwise. "Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Mom says. "Send one of them over!"

"It's not that simple, Lydia."

" _Not that simple?_ " She stands up and gently maneuvers Hector into her chair, taking her place. He slumps, expressionless. "Not that _simple,_ " Mom repeats, marching over and standing face to face with Tori. I think they went through initiation together. "Tori, my boy was almost killed because of one of _them._ And poor Marlene—''

" _I know, I know._ But we can't jump to make any rash decisions yet—''

" _Rash?_ They're _killing_ us, Victoria! If we wait, we'll all be dead! Why on earth are you defending them?"

"Because there is no _them,_ " snaps Tori. "They chose Dauntless, and Dauntless always stick together. Whatever decision we make, we make _together._ "

Mom's eyes narrow. "Are you sure about that? They may have chosen Dauntless, but the aptitude tests don't lie. Their results are for more than one faction. That Beatrice Prior tested for _three!_ Erudite included! What if she's working with them? What if this was their plan all along? They'll probably all stay here and watch our loved ones die until we all surrender!"

Tori stares at her, like she can't believe what she's hearing. "How could you ever think that? Tris is as loyal as they come, _especially_ to Dauntless. She liked Marlene, I saw them together _, more than once_. She wouldn't do anything to hurt her. And she was the one who saved your son _over_ Marlene, and she barely knows him, as far as I can tell!"

Hector lets out a strangled noise. Mom quickly walks over to him and smooths back his curls, murmuring soft assurances. She looks back at Tori, one hand on Hector's bowed head, and the other on his good shoulder. "I am grateful for that, yes," she admits. "But if she and the other Divergent stay, then it won't matter, will it? Those blue discs they shot us with still runs deep in his bloodstream—in _most_ of our bloodstreams! There's no stopping them from doing it again!"

"But don't you see, that's _exactly_ the reason why we're not giving anyone up!" Tori slaps a hand against her chest. "I _know_ Jeanine. I know how she works. We were in the same class together before I transferred. Even if we do what she says, there's no way in Hell she'll let Dauntless go free. Not while she has this kind of power and control. It won't end with the Divergent. It will _only_ be the beginning. The worst thing we can do now is play into her hands. You need to trust me on this one, Lydia."

"Trust you?"

I look at Lynn, who is staring blankly at the wall. Her red-rimmed eyes lift to meet Tori's. "We did trust you. You, Harrison, and Four, you were supposed to protect us, you were _supposed_ to protect Marlene!" Her voice rises with each passing word, and her body begins to shake. "Dauntless elected you as one of our leaders because you…you were supposed to…."

A sob escapes her throat, and she shoots to her feet. Tori braces herself for combat, and I scream out her name. "Lynn, don't!" Hector cries out.

Lynn wobbles on her feet, and her hands press against her forehead. She's breathing heavily, in through her nose and out through her clenched teeth.

With a shout, she spins around and punches the wall next to the door with her fist. The loud, forceful sound brings the room back to a deafening silence. Lynn lets out a watery sigh as she leans forward and presses both hands against the wall. Her head drops.

The room is silent for a while, save for Lynn's shaky breaths.

Eventually, Tori speaks. "I know, Lynn." Her eyes fill up with tears. "I know. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Lynn."

"Lynn," Mom tries, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder, but she shrugs it off harshly.

"Don't," she snaps. "Don't." Her hands fall from the wall, and she stands upright. I watch her fists clench and unclench, and I'm terrified she's going to hit someone. But she doesn't. Instead, she croaks out something and runs out of the room.

"Lynn!" I shout.

Mom makes her way toward the door to go after her, but not before glaring back at Tori. "I hope you know what you're doing." She looks back at Hector. "Stay here." With that, she turns and rushes out of the room, calling Lynn's name.

"Damn it!" I lift my arm and throw the covers from my body. "Shauna, what are you doing?" I start pulling the IV's out of my arms. "Shauna, stop!" Tori grips my hands before I can do more. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting out of this bed. Now let me go."

"You've just been shot. You can't even _walk,_ Shauna!"

" _Then get me a wheelchair!_ " I yell. "With or without you or anyone else, I'm _getting_ out of this damn bed, even if I have to crawl with my bare hands!"

Tori's jaw clenches as she stares me up and down. "Fine," she says after a long pause. "I'll see about getting you out of here. But for now, just _stay here_ while I get Hector a doctor. His arm's sprained."

Not exactly what I wanted, but it's better than nothing. The worst possible thing is to just sit here while everyone suffers. Lynn, Zeke, Uriah…oh…oh, _Uriah._ I wonder if he knows yet.

Tori exits the room, leaving me and Hector to ourselves. I sigh, motioning my head. "Come here." Hector rises from the chair and slowly walks over to my bedside, eyes to the floor. I get him to lean forward so I can kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry," he says quietly.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about," I say firmly. "You're alive, and that's all that matters."

"Lynn hates me," he sniffles. "She's gonna hate me forever."

"No. No, of course she doesn't. She doesn't act like it all the time, but she loves you, Hec. Just…give her some space for a while, all right? We're all gonna grieve in our own way…and then we'll pull back together, like we always do."

Another sigh escapes me as I think back to the last time I saw Marlene, back at Candor, the night before I got shot.

 _"_ _Can't believe you're coming with us," Uriah says to me from his bunk. The room is alive with rowdy Dauntless and loud conversation from all sides—much too loudly for any of us to be overheard._

 _He's referring to the way I talked about Tris at the Gathering Place earlier. My mouth forms into a line. "Only because I'm making sure that you guys don't do anything stupid," I tell him._ Especially now that Lynn plans on going, _I silently add._

 _The plan is to listen in on Jack Kang, but there's no telling what trouble she could get into. I'm not taking any chances. "Besides…someone ought to keep an eye on…_ her. _"_

 _Uriah sighs as he pulls on a fresh pair of socks. "Shauna, Tris—''_

 _"_ _I told you, I don't wanna hear it," I say curtly. "You barely know her, Uriah. You don't know what she's really capable of. It's better to be safe than sorry."_

 _"_ _Careful, Shauna," Marlene says from the bunk next to mine. She lays on her back with her arms tucked behind her head. "Your Nose is showing."_

 _Uriah grins, and I chuck my pillow at her face. "I'm serious." But I'm in danger of smiling anyway. "And I can't believe you're using one of Uriah's ridiculous nicknames for Erudite."_

 _"_ _You're just jealous because it's catching on," Uriah says with an air of mock superiority._

 _As my eyes roll to the back of my head, Lynn emerges from between the bunks. "Just gave Tris a gun," she says. She leans against my bunk and crosses her arms with a frown. "It was weird, though."_

 _"_ _Weird how?" asks Uriah, lifting his eyebrows._

 _"_ _Well, she looked ready to go and everything, but right when I put the gun in her hand, she got all quiet. She just stood there looking at it—like it was going to bite her or something. I don't know—I just never figured someone like her to be wary of guns."_

 _Marlene rolls over onto her stomach and her eyebrows knit together. "Maybe it's because of her friend. You know, the Erudite boy she shot? He was in initiation with us."_

 _"_ _Oh," Uriah says, his expression suddenly somber. "Will."_

 _I don't know Will, but I've heard plenty about him after Tris confessed to killing him under the truth serum. I purse my lips and look away. She could kill plenty more if she ever decided to turn on Dauntless._

 _"_ _Well, she's gonna have to put her guilt on hold for now," Lynn says, bringing me back from my thoughts. "We'll need her good and focused by tomorrow morning."_

 _"_ _Oh, uh, speaking of that," Uriah says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Four might be coming too—Zeke and I filled him in on what we're doing, and he didn't look too happy on the fact that Tris is going. He might try and talk her out of it, but I don't see that happening any time soon."_

 _Lynn rolls her eyes. "He's so freaking possessive over her. I would have thought that he was her big brother if they weren't eating each other's faces every few minutes."_

 _"_ _Aw, lay off him, Lynn," says Marlene. "He just cares about her, that's all. I actually think it's nice—I've never seen Four care about anyone that way. Brings out the soft side I always knew he had in him."_

 _"_ _Or something like that," I mutter. Marlene has always been the romantic, but she fails to realize what could be brewing between Four and Tris—two Divergent that could eventually bring our faction to ruin. It pains me to even think about it…I've known Four for a while, and he hasn't done anything to hurt us, but…I don't know. I don't know what to believe anymore._

 _"_ _Shauna, stop being weird. You promised," Lynn says pointedly._

 _I want to retort, but I opt for keeping my mouth shut, at least for now. Instead, I turn to Marlene. "Are you coming too?"_

 _Marlene shakes her head. "Nah. Waking up at seven a.m. just to listen in on a dumb conversation? Pass." She grins. "Besides, with all of you gone, someone has to keep tabs on what's happening around Candor. Something big could go down soon!"_

 _An involuntary shiver runs down my spine. The last time something big went down, both Candor and Loyal Dauntless had been attacked and put under a simulation. I still remember the last few seconds of consciousness I had, glancing at Lynn as she fell, glass shattering everywhere._

 _A shudder runs through me, and I push the thought to the back of my mind. "Yeah, well, while you're doing that, you think you can keep an eye on Hector while we're gone?"_

 _Marlene nods. "Hold down the fort and keep an eye on Hec. Aye, aye, Captain'." She gives a mock salute._

 _Uriah and Lynn exchange a small smile. I think they're secretly relived that Marlene isn't going. And, I am too, for the most part. It isn't exactly a low-risk mission. And while I don't doubt that Marlene is up for the job, I can tell that she could use the emotional break from all this._

 _Whatever she had done during the first simulation might still be floating around in the back of her mind. I know, because what I did still resides in mine._

 _It's interesting. From what I've seen, Marlene still seems to underestimate how much people care about her. Even when she talks to me about Uriah, she still seems a little unsure about his feelings toward her. Of course, she couldn't be more wrong. I've never seen Uriah treat any other girl the way he treats her._

 _It baffles me how keenly perceptive Marlene is when it comes to other people's relationships, but is almost clueless when it comes to her own._

 _"_ _Also, try not to get yourselves killed," Marlene adds. "Otherwise, it'll just be Hector and me."_

 _Uriah shudders exaggeratingly. "Perish the thought—quickly, before it spreads!"_

 _Lynn snorts._

 _I lift my blanket. "We should start getting some rest now—we'll want to be refreshed for tomorrow." The others nod and start to settle in for the night, even though the room is still loud, and people are running in between the bunks, chasing each other. "Keep your guns under your pillows," Lynn reminds us in a low voice. "If we're caught with weapons, we'll be—''_

 _"—_ _In deep chocolate pudding," Uriah interrupts with a smile. "Yeah, we know." Lynn gives his arm a thwack before retreating to her bunk._

 _As I snuggle underneath my blanket, I look over at Marlene, who is also underneath her covers, but is busy staring into space. Her hand reaches up, and she starts biting her nails, like she always does when she's nervous._

 _I don't think she'll ever break that habit._

 _"_ _Hey," I call softly. Even in the loudness, Marlene hears me and looks over. "We'll be fine. It's just there and back again."_

 _Marlene smiles and her fingers curl back into a fist against her chin. "I know." She's silent for a moment, hesitant. "I know you're worried, Shauna. But you don't need to be. Tris wouldn't betray Dauntless any more than any of us would."_

 _My mood darkens considerably. "You don't know that for sure."_

 _She sighs a little, probably because she knows she can't convince me. She quirks a soft smile anyway. "You'd like her, Shauna. You guys might even become friends when all of this is over."_

 _"_ _I doubt it, Mar."_

 _"_ _Then at least give her the chance to prove herself, if she hasn't already done that a gazillion times before. You can at least count on the fact that she'll have your back out there, when it counts."_

 _I shift begrudgingly. Despite my feelings toward Prior, Marlene is right. Who knows…my life might be in her hands, just like her life will probably be in mine. And, deep down, I think I can at least trust her to step up in that regard. I just hope it doesn't go south. Plus, it's hard saying no to Marlene._

 _"_ _If the mission goes well, I'll think more about it," I grunt, rolling over onto my back. However, I don't miss Marlene's satisfied grin out of the corner of my eye. I chuckle._

 _"_ _Night, Marlene."_

 _"_ _Night, Shauna."_

My hand closes over Hector's, and I hold it tightly. My throat clears, but the lump in my throat won't go away. I have my reservations about Tris. I still think she might have a loyalty problem, and I firmly believe that one of the Divergent needs to give themselves up if they truly care about Dauntless. But I can safely say that she made the right decision up there, as much as it pains me. Losing Hector…it would have killed me.

It would have killed me.

 **A/N: And that concludes Shauna's perspective! I had a feeling that Marlene had been friends with their family for a long while, so I played up on that a bit. I also put in my personal head cannon that Marlene might be an Orphan. I think about it that way because, there's no mention of Marlene being connected with anyone other than her friends.**

 **In the first Divergent book, when Tris goes zip lining with Uriah and Lynn, it's mentioned that only initiates with older siblings in Dauntless that are allowed. Marlene was not present. So, either she's an only child, or a sibling of hers transferred, but I don't think that's the case. And, at the time of her death, Tris doesn't mention any family members that might be mourning her, which I thought was really strange. Surely, Tris would have said something about it, though she could have been too dazed and traumatized to think about it.**

 **Still, it was a fun little idea to play with. More on that later. Thanks so much to Anonymous Girl Gamer, ravenclawdemigod02, Charms22, and amazingnaomi for the amazing and wonderful reviews! Thanks so much!**

 **Until next time, tell me what you think!**


	3. Harrison

**A/N: A small bit of blood here and there in this chapter, but don't worry, nothing too gross or hard to look at :)**

Chapter 3: Harrison

Some Dauntless tend to die young. It's always somewhat of a tragedy, yes, but it's not what we would call rare. Young Dauntless are reckless by nature, but more often than not, they tend to take it too far, and…well, more ashes to sprinkle over the chasm. Once and awhile, I'd come across some of the unlucky few.

A fifteen year old who thought it was funny to pretend to fall onto train tracks, only to really lose his balance.

A ten year old playing with a knife.

A twenty-three year old accidentally shooting herself with her own gun.

The usual stuff.

Whenever something like that happens, we grieve, toast, scatter the ashes and move on. The world keeps on turning.

But this…

Air blows from my cheeks as I lift my hand and wipe my brow with a thumb. The early signs of dawn are approaching. Four and I share a glance before staring down at the body lying on the ground between us.

I've seen lots of dead bodies in my time, but I try not to look too closely at this one. It's too much, even for my eyes.

Four shifts unsteadily for a moment, his arms crossed. His head turns to the side and vein in his neck appears. My throat clears. "Four."

His eyes meet mine.

I wave a hand in his direction. "You got uh…you got blood on your shoe."

He glances down and shifts his left foot to the side. He examines it for a while, nods, and takes a small step back. "It's fine," he says. His voice is quiet as usual, but with a rougher edge to it. He sniffs and briefly rubs a finger on the back of his neck, eyes averted.

The view's a lot worse where he's standing. Her head is turned in my direction, giving me a good look of her face. It's the only part of her that isn't ruined or broken. At least, compared to the rest of her.

Dried blood trickles out from her nose and mouth and stains her cheek. Her brown eyes are wide open, her gaze permanently fixed on the sky above. Her face is bathed in the dark blue haze, like everything else.

I can't really say I knew the girl…Marlene. But I did know her father. Danny Rifkin. Surprisingly, he was quite the character, for an Amity born.

I met him during initiation. A little shorter than the average boy, stupid ass grin, red hair always sticking out in all directions.

To this day, I still don't know how he managed to survive both tests-back in my day-which, apparently, isn't so different from today-Amity and Abnegation transfers rarely made Dauntless. But somehow, he managed to slide through.

At first, I steered clear-the guy had a weird obsession with making paper airplanes.

But as the weeks dragged on, I had to admit that Danny was actually an alright guy, once I got to know him a little. Sure, he had a soft appearance and shed red hair everywhere, but he was pretty good at arm-wrestling and was actually decent at pulling a prank or two.

When partying, he usually drank more than he could probably handle, but at least he was a happy drunk, slapping people on the back and giving out compliments to strangers. He even hugged an Erudite once, which the rest of us got a kick out of.

A few years later, I was invited to Danny's wedding. He'd met a Dauntless-born named Roxanne. She had a lot of dye in her hair and she wore too much eyeliner. Personally, I didn't see the appeal, but Danny obviously saw something in her that I didn't.

A few years later, however, their Fairytale didn't last long. Before I even knew it, Danny and his wife had been killed in an accident, leaving behind one little girl. We weren't best buddies or anything, but I'd be lying if that didn't hit me in the gut, as it did with several other people. Danny really was likable.

But, what happened happened. We toasted, we scattered the ashes, and we moved on. The world kept on turning.

I'm not a kid person, but I kept somewhat of an eye on Marlene over the years, in my own way. Not that she needed constant watching-she seemed to be doing well for herself. She made friends with ease and never got into serious trouble like Dauntless Orphans usually do. From what I could see, she skipped through life, literally and figuratively. Freaking weird for a Dauntless to be skipping the way she did, but I guess that was the type of person she was.

I never saw Marlene with her parents often when they were alive, but I could tell. She was Danny's girl, through and through. Marlene resembled Roxanne to a tee, minus all the hair dye and eyeliner. But when she smiled or laughed…damn if that wasn't Danny.

For her parent's sake, though mostly for Danny's, I had hoped that Marlene would live a full, happy life. Carry on his legacy.

But apparently, war had other plans.

Uncrossing his arms, Four suddenly takes a few steps forward. He avoids whatever came out of the back of Marlene's head and crouches on his knees over her body. He's probably gonna have to throw away his shoes after this, but by the look on his face, he doesn't seem to care.

He cranes his neck and stares down at Marlene's face. He hesitates for a second, then reaches over. His fingers spread over the top of Marlene's head and he guides his hand down gently, closing her eyes. Then, using his thumb, he slowly wipes a speck of blood from her chin.

I lift my eyebrows at the sudden tenderness.

"You knew her?" I ask.

After a moment's pause, he responds, not taking his eyes off of Marlene. "Yes."

"You trained initiates this year, didn't you? She one of yours?"

Four shakes his head. "I trained the transfers this year. Marlene trained under Lauren, with the other Dauntless-born." He finally looks up at me. "I've known her for a while, though."

He doesn't elaborate further than that, so I settle for a nod.

He doesn't talk much, Four. But better silent than cowardly like the rest of us thought after the truth about his father came out. Took real guts to beat him up the way he did. He earned back some of my respect that day.

After what seemed like forever, the few who volunteered to collect Marlene's body approach with a number of cleaning equipment. One of them has a body bag folded and tucked under his arm. Four stands up and backs away, giving them room to work.

Most of the volunteers manage a stoic demeanor as they approach the mess, but a look of repulsion shines clearly in their eyes.

"Damn," one of them murmurs.

I can't agree more, but now's not the time to stop and stare.

I clear my throat. "Get her up quick. People are starting to wake up, and the last thing anyone needs is a view of the body."

"How quick are we talking, Harrison?" says one of the men-Percy. One of the tattoo artists. He spreads his arms and shakes his head lightly, his eyes bewildered. "Look at all this shit! It's everywhere!"

"Then start working and quit yapping!" I snap.

The group shifts for a moment before getting to work. The sky brightens, and the light of the sun starts to reflect off the Pire building windows. It wouldn't be long before the news of Marlene's death spreads.

Sounds of scrubbing and careful footsteps fill the air. One of the volunteers apparently couldn't stand the silence. "So," he says in a light, conversational tone. He scrubs hard at the concrete, his hands already stained red. "Erudite did this shit?"

There's a long pause before someone else answers. "Yep."

"Psychopaths," one mutters.

"Nah. That name's too good for 'em," another says, his eyes narrowed. "Try machines."

"Monsters is more like it," chimes in a third. His face is a troubling shade of green. "Just a kid."

"What was her name? Marlene something?"

"Yeah, Marlene Rifkin. One of the Dauntless Orphans. It's a damn shame."

"I knew her. Sweet kid."

"She shot me with her paintball gun yesterday." One of the volunteers flashes a brief smile. "She started the fight, you know."

"She did? Man."

"Yep. Seemed so alive then."

They lapse into silence. A garbage bag opens, and they start throwing stuff inside. Mason, one of the Dauntless janitors, looks up at the Pire building. He's only twenty, but I bet he's already had his fair share of cleaning up bodies.

"I wonder…" he murmurs.

"What?" someone asks.

"Well, Tori said that the simulation ended right after the girls pulled Hector and Kee onto the roof. Like, right after."

"Yeah. And?" Percy says.

"The Pire Building is seven stories tall. She must have had quite a long time falling."

The implications of Mason's statement causes a small bit of bile to rise up in my throat. I look over at Four, who seems to be in his own little world. He stares off into the distance with his arms folded over his chest.

Some of the volunteers groan. "See, Mason," sighs one of the volunteers. "This is why you don't have any friends. Why'd you have to go and say shit like that, huh?"

"What? Just making conversation."

"Well, it's stupid conversation," says another, glaring at Mason. "Don't go around saying that stuff, especially around the other Dauntless. They don't need to know that crap."

"It's not like it's true or not," Mason says defensively. "Geez."

Mason is right, in a way. No one will ever know for certain. I for one hope that Marlene was still under by the time she hit the ground. But, looking up at the Pire Building, I can't help but wonder if that's a fool's hope.

One of the volunteers murmurs something under his breath as they continue to clean. When I listen more closely, I realize he's praying out loud.

Danny prayed sometimes. Who knows. Maybe now he and Roxanne get to be with their daughter again. If that's the case, they're far better off than we are. We've still got a war to win.

There's sudden commotion near the Pire's entrance.

A teenager with bronze skin comes barreling out of the doors. A slightly shorter figure is at his heels, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist. The two stagger and struggle as they yell and shout at each other.

Four snaps his head in their direction and breaks into a sprint.

A spark of recognition. Uriah and Zeke. Four is on them in seconds, his raised voice mingling with theirs.

"Those the Pedrad brothers?" one of the volunteers asks.

"Yeah." another volunteer glances in Uriah and Zeke's direction. Pity shines in his eyes. "Heard Uriah and Marlene were starting to date."

 _Crap_.

"Get her up," I bark, my feet running in the Pire's direction. "Get her up NOW!"

The sound of the body bag unzipping is drowned out by Uriah's anguished cries. "MAR!" he screams. "MAR!"

He struggles violently against Zeke and Four, who are trying to push him back into the building, away from the body. I jump in and lend a hand, but it takes a little more effort than I was expecting. For a sixteen year old boy, Uriah sure is strong. But even a strong boy can't overpower three stronger men.

"Come on, Uri," Zeke chokes, his eyes shining with tears. We start dragging the struggling teenager toward the Pire Building. "There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do!"

Uriah shakes his head, his face twisted in a mix between grief and rage. "No…no!" He tries to turn around and go back, but Four and I grip him tightly by the arms, and Zeke traps him in a fierce hug around his waist.

We finally make it through the glass doors, but chaos awaits us in the entrance corridor. Several Dauntless are crowded there, both young and old. Their loud murmurs echo the walls like a hundred buzzing bees.

The only thing holding them back are two other Dauntless members, Sydney and Rafael. Old friends of mine. I used to share shifts with them at the Fence. They stand in front of the crowd, blocking the exit. Four and I didn't assign them here, but it's nice to see that we didn't have to. They probably started blocking people after Uriah bolted outside.

It's a good call and all, but even with Sydney's strong, commanding voice and Raff's huge muscles, the crowd grows more restless by the second.

"What's going on out there?" asks a woman, her hair tossed and tangled. She came here straight out of bed, like the rest of the crowd.

"It's a body!" someone shouts.

"Was it suicide?" another asks.

"No, it was Erudite, from what I heard. Made someone jump!"

"Who is it?"

One boy, probably fourteen years old, raises up on his toes, his head craning over Rafael's arm. His eyes squint a little before flying wide open. "It's…It's _Marlene!_ "

"What? Did someone just say Marlene?"

"My God, it is."

Echoes of Marlene's name spreads through the crowd like wildfire. A few people clasp their hands over their mouths while others simply stand in shock.

Four, Zeke and I haul a wildly distressed Uriah down the corridor and put him up against the wall, a few feet behind Sydney and Raff. He hisses harshly in between clenched teeth, and his chest heaves, like he can't breathe right. He sinks slightly against the wall, and he stands in an almost crouched position.

Four and Zeke still keep a tight hold on his arms and shoulders, but I take a step back, watching Uriah. I feel torn between the boy and the crowd. Like Marlene, I knew the Pedrad boys' father.

This is just a bad day all around.

Tears start to shine on Uriah's cheeks. "No," he croaks, shaking his head weakly. His eyes are red and a little bit wild. "No, it can't. It can't be true. It's not her, it's not. It's gotta be someone else. Marlene can't be…"

Zeke stares down into Uriah's eyes, his own face pinched with grief. "It is, little brother. It shouldn't be. It really shouldn't be, but it is. She's…she's gone, Uriah."

"No."

"Yes."

More pleadingly this time. "No…"

I turn away instantly. I can't watch this. I'd rather deal with an unruly crowd than watch a young boy fall apart like this. Yep. Crowd it is.

I step past Sydney and Rafael. and address the growing crowd. "Everyone back!" I yell. "Yes, there's been a death, but give us room to work here!"

"But why?" asks a woman with freckles on the bridge of her nose. By the way her eyes are shining, I take it she knew Marlene well. "Why would the Erudite do this? It makes no sense! Why target Marlene?"

I share a brief glance with Sydney and Rafael. General information about Marlene's death is just bits and pieces…for now. Soon, everyone is going to know exactly what happened last night and why. Our faction is in more danger than it ever has been before. No one is safe.

And so, my first official act as a Dauntless Leader commences. Do I tell them everything, right here, right now, and start a possible panic?

Or do I keep the more gruesome details to myself for now, even though the truth is going to eventually spring itself anyway?

On one hand, keeping secrets is what got us into trouble in the first place. We pledged to be better than Max. Better than Eric. Whatever path they were lead on, we need to do whatever we can to steer clear of it.

But on the other hand, should I really drop the bomb right now, especially with Uriah behind me?

It takes a second for me to decide. "Give us the space," I say. "Do that, and I'll tell you all you need to know."

The crowd shifts, some of them considering my terms. "It's another attack," someone says spitefully, practically spitting. "On us. Only this time, they're attacking our young."

"Just when I thought they couldn't sink any lower," someone else says.

"Bet they're not so tough without their little computers!"

"They keep poking the bear…"

"They'll pay. They'll all pay. For all that they've done to us!"

"Down with Erudite!"

A few people take up the cry, and the crowd shifts again. They turn and start back down the corridor, their voices loud. Some utter a few swears that raises even my eyebrow, and that's saying something. There's a few angry chants mixed with the occasional faint sobbing as they recede back into the building.

Behind me, Uriah had regained some of his fire. He pushes and shoves, his rage renewed. "Get off me! I said get off! I wanna see her! MAR! MARLENE!"

Zeke's face crumples in exertion, but he's running out of strength. He uses his whole upper body to push against his writhing younger brother, trying to hold him down. He lets out a series of low, strained grunts that occasionally rise and fall in pitch. His shoes slide against the polished floor.

I've seen Zeke take down people twice his size without too much trouble, and he is already running out of steam. Grief is a strange, powerful thing.

Four, however, is like a rock that won't budge. He keeps Uriah against the wall with little to no trouble. "Uriah, that's enough."

Uriah glares up at Four. His eyes are shining so much, they're almost like glass. "Don't tell me what to do!" Four and Zeke grunt as Uriah keeps up the struggle. Sydney stands awkwardly while Rafael looks at me and raises his eyebrows. I shake my head.

"Let me go! I wanna go to her! I need to see-"

"No, you don't," says Four.

"Yes I DO!"

"Uriah."

"You can't stop me, you ca-"

"URIAH!"

Four's voice booms throughout the hall. Uriah stops struggling and looks up in shock. The rest look a little stunned too. In all the time Four has been a part of Dauntless, no one has ever heard him shout like that at anyone. Not even the people who sorely deserved it.

Four moves his hand to Uriah's shoulder and squeezes firmly. Under the pale lights, his eyes give his face an eerie look. His voice lowers to its usual rumble, but his tone is still firm.

"Marlene is gone, Uriah. If there was any possible chance of saving her, I wouldn't be standing here right now. If I could save her, I would. I truly would. But it's too late. She's gone."

Uriah is silent for a moment, gazing up at Four. Then a small, strangled whimper escapes his lips. He coughs twice, and more tears spill down his cheeks. He sobs openly, pitifully, his body losing all tension.

Four and Zeke ease up on their hold, and Four sighs, placing his hand on the back of Uriah's neck. He brings the two of them into a half hug, with Uriah sobbing into his shoulder. "I know how much she meant to you," he murmurs into his ear, slowly rubbing the boy's back with his other hand. "I'm sorry."

Uriah continues to cry into Four's shoulder, his entire body wracked with raw emotion. His knees start to give out, but Zeke makes sure he doesn't fall, and wraps his arms around both Four and his brother. He presses his forehead against the side of Uriah's head and whispers something, but I can't hear what he's saying.

I look back toward Sydney and Raff and nod my head toward the other direction. The three of us leave the scene behind and start down the hall toward the Pire's entrance. Going off of what I've witnessed and felt over the past hour, I know one thing. If this was the reaction Jeanine Matthews was going for, she definitely succeeded.

Dauntless might be considered the cruelest faction, but she knew just how to get through to us.

And if we don't bend to her will soon, mornings like this one will happen again.

I look at Sydney and Rafael's faces as we march down the corridor. Their expressions are grim, but their eyes…they are filled with more determination then I've seen in a while. I put more force into my steps. Yes, the Erudite can terrorize us. Maybe even control us. But they can't break our spirit. They can't break us. Somehow, someway, they will answer for what they've done to our great faction.

We're still strong.

We're still brave.

And damn it, we're gonna be free. No matter what, we can't back down, not now.

Four, Tori, me…we'll put our heads together and figure out our own way out. We have to.

For Danny.

For Marlene.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys, I had serious computer issues. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I love that you want to see more. Please keep reviewing, and don't worry about it being to long! I adore it! It really keeps me going and makes me wanna write more! T**

 **hanks again, and please tell me what you think of the chapter! Next time, ever wonder what Tori's speech for Marlene was in the book? There was some interesting things Tris missed when she skipped out.**


	4. Zeke

Chapter 4 : Zeke

Uriah and I lost our father when we were really young. I've always been thankful for that.

Not that I'm glad he's dead or anything. Of course, of course I love him, even though my memories of him are fuzzy at best. But when Uriah loves, he loves hard. If he had known our father, he would have stuck to him like glue. I know he would have. And that's why our father's death would have shattered him.

Uriah never handled death very well. He would joke about it, like he does with everything else, but deep down inside, he can't stand someone being hurt, especially those he cares about. Most Dauntless would consider it a weakness, but I always thought it was a sort of strength. I mean, what could be more honorable than a man that's willing to fight for what he loves? His friends, his family, his faction. A Dauntless with the best kind of motivations.

But now…now I'm not so sure.

I watch as Uriah tips back his silver flask for the Nth time.

Marlene's funeral is a drunk fest.

Just about every member of Dauntless is crowded and clumped in the Pitt and next to the chasm; almost everyone above the age of fifteen has some sort of drink in their hands. The river's roar is merely a whisper compared to the loud commotion echoing off the walls. Uriah and I sit in front of one of the shops-I don't particularly care which one it is. Lauren is here too, along with Lynn and Shauna. Shauna is in a wheelchair.

She shouldn't be out here-she only woke up a few hours ago. If things were different, I would have wheeled her right back to the hospital. But I can't deny her the chance to come to Marlene's final parting. I know she loved that girl like a sister. Still, the sweat glittering her forehead and the paleness of her skin makes me feel queasy inside.

Or, maybe it's the alcohol I'm drinking. Am I drunk? I can't really tell.

Somehow, someone had managed to push all the tables together, and we lean over and against them in our chairs, along with a few other wasted Dauntless. Some are rowdy, clinking their glasses together and laughing uproariously. Others simply sit quietly and drink.

We're one of the quiet ones.

Uriah purses his lips and swallows. I hate watching him drink his problems away, but Dauntless never stand in the way of each other's grieving process. Even if I did take his flask away, he'd find some other way to get drunk behind my back. At least this way, I can keep an eye on him.

He sighs loudly and glances around the table. His eyes finally rest on Lynn, and he slams his flask on the table, a few inches from where she's sitting. "Here," he slurs. "Drink up."

Lynn's gaze shifts from her lap and stares at the flask like it's poison. She gives it a rough shove across the table. "No," she says in a harsh whisper. Her voice is raspy and raw. She had been screaming. I'd tell her to try and rest her voice, but that would be rude to point out. "I'm not gonna drink like it's some party." She spits out the last word. "Look at all of you. You all can't even see straight. I don't care if it's Dauntless tradition or not. This is no way to honor Marlene!"

"Watch your mouth, initiate," Lauren says sharply. She has a beer bottle clutched in her hand.

Lynn snorts loudly, smiling ruefully at the ceiling. "Wow, you're _really_ out of it, aren't you? Well, guess what, Lauren? Initiation is over. Which means, I don't have to follow your rules anymore. In fact, you're as worthless as everyone here, including me. You got put under the attack simulation same as me, woke up to find yourself a murderer same as me, fled from Dauntless same as me, and got shot with blue discs same as me. See, _that,_ that makes us equals. Therefore, you can go ahead and kiss my ass."

Lauren lunges across the table, but I stand and block her way. "Hey, hey, hey," I say, cringing at the way Lauren's sharp nails sink into my skin. She tries to claw her way to Lynn and almost knocks me down in the process. My vision's fuzzy around the edges, but I'm still strong and alert enough to keep a fight from breaking out. "Knock it off," I say, frowning. "Both of you. We're all hurting here. Lauren, come on, sit down, sit down."

"Like she's hurting the way we are," Lynn says sarcastically, but her voice wavers.

"Lynn," says Shauna. The weakness in her voice sends a pang through me. "Shauna, maybe we should-"

Shauna sends me a death glare, and I shut up.

Lauren remains standing, but doesn't make any further move toward Lynn. Instead, she glares down at her. "I didn't braid her hair or make her any friendship bracelets," she says with a hiss, "But I did train her. I gave every one of you my all, so that you would be prepared for the world. Marlene was no exception. She was so dedicated, so determined…"

She blinks a few times. "At first I thought she was soft, that she would never make it through initiation, especially the second phase. She was so _cheerful_ … I thought for sure that it would break her. But she proved me wrong, every time." She hastily wipes at her eye. "And I'm not proven wrong very often."

The table is silent for a minute. Lauren sits back down and kicks one leg over the other. She grabs her beer bottle and puts it to her lips. After she swallows, she says, in a calmer voice, "Made it to the top five after all. She could have been anything she damn well wanted."

I look around the table. "Did she say?" I ask. "What job she wanted after initiation?"

"She was torn," Uriah says, fiddling with his flask. He looks like he hasn't slept for days, even though it's only been a few hours since Marlene's death. "In the last few days, she came down to two choices."

Lynn nods numbly, staring down at the table. "Work at the tattoo parlor…like Tori…"

"Or be on fence duty," says Uriah.

"Like me," Shauna finishes. She smiles faintly, closing her eyes.

"Another thing you two have in common," grumbles Lynn. She sniffles and slowly wipes her face with both hands. "Well, it doesn't matter now. She's gone. She never got a chance to pick." Her fingers rub together as she stares off, pursing her lips. "She deserved better," she adds in a whisper.

"Of course she does," says Uriah. He sounds like he's about to cry again, but his eyes show no sign of tears. He shakes his head, suddenly looking a little confused. "Did. Of course…she _did_." He looks around at all of us. "It's strange, isn't it? One moment you're talking to a person…they listen to your words, they think about what you say, and they respond back. But still, they could be gone in an instant…and never come back."

He suddenly stands from his seat. I'm halfway from pushing my chair back, but Uriah sharply holds up a hand, stopping me. He stumbles a little, making his way onto the main path, where several other people are walking. But, since half of the faction is drunk, few of them mind Uriah standing in their way. "Isn't it strange," he says loudly, raising his flask. "For someone to be right there next to you…warm, living…breathing… Laughing at my jokes like she always does, even if it's not funny…and just be gone the next day. Forever."

He takes another swig, with more force this time.

I should move. I should definitely move, go to Uriah and bring him back, maybe even take the flask away from him. But my arms, my feet, my hands…they're paralyzed. I can still hear the river's roar father down the path, but the sound of an entire ocean crashes down around my ears. My thoughts, my body, my spirit, my overall being…they are consumed. Consumed by my brother, my baby brother, slowly coming apart.

"Whoo!" Uriah shouts, shaking himself briefly. He holds out his flask to us. "Guys, I have a confession to make. Wanna hear it?"

I can't move, and no one else tries to.

Uriah's brow wrinkles as he moves his flask slightly toward himself, then back out toward us. "I loved her. I know, I know. Big shocker after our kiss yesterday, right?" He makes a sound that crosses between a snort and a scoff. "I mean, yeah. We've avoided something like that for a while, because…well, because you're all so NOSY! Except you, Lauren. Because, you know, you couldn't care less about our love lives. But that's okay. Why would you, right?"

He shrugs nonchalantly and starts pacing. "I mean, gosh, Marlene and I were just friends, and for a long time, too. Sure, we tolerated years of teasing and jokes about our 'budding relationship'…but we really were buddies. I mean, after all-it's just Marlene, right?"

He turns his back to us, throwing up his arms. " _It's just Marlene, right!?_ " he shouts. People give him varying glances, but they continue to move past and around him. One person thinks it's funny, and gleefully pats him on the back in his drunkenness.

No, little brother. It's definitely not 'Just Marlene'.

It's been years since I first met Mar, when Uriah first introduced her to me and Mom. Some incident had happened at school a month before, one that both Uriah and Marlene were involved. She had been trying to scale the sculpture in front of the Upper Levels building, like most Dauntless kids do after school. Unfortunately, somewhere along the way, Marlene had lost her footing and fell.

This kind of thing occurred often, but it was the first time Uriah had actually seen it happen. And Uriah, being the secretly soft-hearted kid he was, went straight over and held her hand, telling her joke after joke until help arrived. "And she would laugh, every time!" Uriah would say at the dinner table, his eyes bright. "She didn't cry or anything! And she let me draw all kinds of stuff on her cast."

And after Marlene healed up, Uriah would play with her every day, along with Lynn. The fact that Lynn would voluntarily hang out with Uriah caught both Shauna and me off guard-we've been trying to get our little siblings to play together for ages, but Lynn just wouldn't have it. Apparently, Uriah was too much of a weirdo to be seen with.

Something must have happened between them on the day Marlene fell, because Lynn was there at the sculpture too. But, I never gave any of it too much thought. I was just glad that Uriah had close friends. The three of them were practically joined at the hip ever since then. But with Mar, it was different, almost. Yes, despite how much I made fun of them, I always knew they were no more than best friends, at least for the time being. They were kids, after all.

But as the years passed, I noticed how differently he treated Marlene compared to the other girls he flirted with. Marlene was still a buddy-but the buddy thing only got weirder and more awkward when the two of them got older. The poking, the laughing, the open hugs.

Mom certainly didn't make things any easier-she never said anything outright, but she'd smile that knowing smile, or insist that Mar stay over for dinner and sitting her right next to Uriah at the table. The woman was definitely making good with those future grandkids.

But despite all this, a romantic future between Uriah and Marlene never truly stuck with me…until their initiation.

 _I'm bored out of my mind. I turn my rubber band ball over in my hands, trying to keep my eyes from sliding closed. There's only three other people in the Control room, and none of them look very conversational. Man, I hope Four gets here soon. Then he can maybe take over for me and I can sleep or something. Boredom makes me tired._

 _Then something flashes in the corner of my eye. I lift my head a little. It's Uriah and Marlene, huddled in a dark hallway. At first I want to laugh and wring my brother's neck at the same time. I've been trying to teach Uriah a few moves ever since he reached puberty, and NOW he decides to tango? And with Marlene? Seriously, what is life right now?_

 _"You are something else, little brother," I murmur quietly to myself. My only concern is that he'll get caught by Eric. Something tells me he wouldn't be too happy if he happened upon them, at this very moment._

 _But wait…okay, it's not what I think it is._

 _Marlene leans against the wall with her arms crossed while Uriah paces back and forth, up and down the hallway. He has a rolled up paper clutched in his hand. Neither of them look very happy. The audio is muted on this camera, so I can't hear what they're saying. Marlene then pulls something out of her pocket and waves it around, smiling. Uriah grins back. After a little back and forth between the two of them, Uriah takes the object from Marlene, and the two of them leave the hallway._

 _I watch as they walk down the paths. Marlene has a lift in her step, and Uriah struts. As they walk past the chasm, Marlene takes the rolled up paper from Uriah's fist and tosses it into the chasm. I raise an eyebrow. Just what are they up to now?_

 _Before long, they turn and head into the hallway that leads to the Transfer Initiate dorms. Weird._

 _My eyes narrow as Uriah and Marlene appear in the doorway, causing most of the initiates there to stop what they were doing and stare. Uriah's mouth moves, and a short blond girl approaches him. Ah, it's the girl that went zip lining with us. Tris._

 _Suddenly, everything clicks. The rolled up paper, the unhappy looks, the sudden visit. It's got to have something to do with the articles the Erudite are pumping out. Abnegation has been taking a metaphorical beating in those papers, including her family. No doubt that Uriah and Marlene came to cheer her up._

 _On camera, Tris nods and follows Marlene out. Uriah turns to look back at the Transfers. Some are still staring with their mouths hanging open while others look on with a slight hint of envy. He grins and winks before heading out._

 _I have to laugh a little. Classic Uri._

 _The three of them walk a while before eventually heading to the dining hall. Marlene touches Tris's shoulder as they search for a table. I check behind me to see if anyone's watching. Uriah would lose it if he knew I was spying on him-he kept trying to make me promise not to during his initiation-but what my little brother doesn't know won't hurt him, right?_

 _After checking around a few more times, a wicked smile spreads across my face as I tap the keys. The camera zooms in, a little too closely at first, giving me a large view of Uriah's eyebrow. I quickly adjust the lens and turn up the audio, just a little._

 _They find an empty table and sit down, with Uriah sitting on one side and Marlene and Tris on the other. Uriah holds up an object that Marlene had given him earlier. It's a deck of cards. "This, Miss Prior," Uriah grins, shuffling the cards around, "Is your standard 52-card deck. Our ancestors played all sorts of games with these."_

 _Tris gazes at the cards with interest. "I've never played with cards before," she admits, as if it were some big revelation. Of course an Abnegation-born wouldn't be familiar with card games._

 _"We figured," Marlene says with a smile, but not in a teasing way. "But, since you're going to be a Dauntless member soon, we figured we'd go ahead and show you the ropes."_

 _Tris smiles back, but there's a heaviness behind it. "Well, I appreciate your confidence, but it's really too soon to tell."_

 _"Pssh," says Uriah. "Please. With the progress you're making, they might as well hand you a job right now! Everybody knows you're Dauntless material. Your fellow transfers know it, we know it…heck, I hear Eric's got his eye on you, too."_

 _Tris goes quiet for a moment before switching gears, shifting in her seat. "So, what are those patterns for?" She nods toward the shuffling cards._

 _"Oh, they're called ranks," Uriah replies, and begins to lay them down one by one. "See, you got your Two of Diamonds, Two of Hearts, Three of Hearts, Three of diamonds, Five of hearts, Seven of spades…" He goes on and on._

 _"Do you have to memorize all of them?" Tris says with a slight frown._

 _"Nah, you don't have to," says Marlene, waving a hand. "It's just something to tell the cards apart with. Don't worry, we'll play something easy." She looks at Uriah. "How about…Go Fish?"_

 _"Yeah, we can do that," says Uriah. He begins to set up the game._

 _"Go Fish?" Tris questions._

 _"It's real simple," says Marlene, taking a card and showing it to Tris. "First, each of us are gonna have seven cards. But since it's just the three of us, we'll each get five."_

 _"Hope I don't mess this up already," Tris says with a light laugh. Marlene looks at her, and smiles gently. "Don't worry," she says, touching Tris's arm lightly. "If you do, then we'll just try again. I was terrible at Go Fish for my first time-wasn't I, Uri?"_

 _"Oh, yeah," Uriah laughs, dealing out the cards. "She tanked. Worst player I had ever seen, really!"_

 _Marlene sticks out her tongue at him. She tries to kick him under the table, but Uriah's ready for it, catching her foot between is knees and holding it in place as he squeezes. She blinks. "Hey!" she complains. Marlene braces the back of her seat and grunts as she tries to yank her foot back out._

 _Uriah's grin widens as Marlene yanks harder and harder, almost bouncing in her seat. Tris looks between of them, bewildered. "What…what are you doing?" she finally asks, laughing at the absurdity of it all._

 _"Uriah's being a child," replies Marlene between grunts. "Let go of my foot!"_

 _"You're the one who tried to kick me," Uriah says smugly._

 _"Hold on, just a second," Marlene says to Tris. Marlene leans back as far as she can without falling out of her seat and squeezes her eyes shut tight. "Grrrreuuuuuuuuueeegh!"_

 _Tris quickly covers her mouth, but her shoulders shake with laughter._

 _Marlene's face is red with exertion. "Give up yet, Mar?" laughs Uriah._

 _"Never!" She twists and wiggles around, earning fresh giggles from Tris. "Release my foot, or there'll be consequences!"_

 _"Consequences? Now that I'd like to see," Uriah says playfully. "I actually quite like your foot. It feels pretty much at home right here, where it belongs. Don't you think so, Tris?"_

 _"Don't bring me into this," Tris says, shaking her head and smiling._

 _After a few more moments of struggling, Marlene finally stops, breathing hard. "Okay, okay," she pants, holding her hands up. "Okay. You win. But Uri, I think you might have another problem."_

 _"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"_

 _Marlene breaks out into a dastardly grin. "I still have my other foot." With that, she kicks her other leg, quite audibly. Uriah yelps and releases Marlene's foot. He quickly leans to the side and rubs at his shin while Marlene whoops victoriously. "And you tell me that I play rough?"_

 _"Sorry, Uri, but you forced my hand," Marlene chirps, scooping up her cards. "Now as I was saying-"_

 _"Foot."_

 _"What?"_

 _"See, you should have said, 'Sorry, Uri, but you forced my foot.' Get it? Because-"_

 _"Oh, for-" Marlene tosses some of her cards at Uriah's face. "Do you mind? I'm trying to teach Tris a life lesson here!" She's laughing, and so is Tris._

 _I smile to myself. It's stage two, and all the initiates are being put through the wringer. I can see it in Tris…she has dark circles under her eyes. I can see it in Marlene…her eyes are still red from crying. And I can see it in Uriah…his skin is ashen, and he doesn't make bold or grand gestures with his hands when he talks._

 _Yet despite all this, Uriah and Marlene still decide to take the time out of their day in order to try and make a transfer initiate feel better. They're losing the precious opportunity to catch extra sleep, but neither of them seem to care. They work together for the next two hours, each taking turns in going over the rules of the game. They go as slow as Tris wants during the first hour, and then speed up when Tris starts to get a hang of it during the second._

 _I have to admit, they do a pretty good job at teaching. They're patient, always willing to go back and re explain when Tris stumbles. I could easily see them teaching a child something and succeeding. Maybe…their own child? Now that I think about it, it doesn't sound too far-fetched. At least, not anymore. Uri definitely has the corny Dad thing going on. He's got plenty of bad jokes up his arm, just itching to be released._

 _I always did think that Uriah would end up marrying first. He flirts with all kinds of girls, but Marlene has that sparkle about her. Funny. Care-free. Tender-hearted. Like him._

 _I lean back in my chair and kick my feet up, turning my rubber band ball in my hands. A soft smile finds me._

 _Maybe…just maybe…_

That memory gives me a headache now.

Uriah turns to Lynn. "You know, you really should drink, Lynn," he says, suddenly sullen. "It…doesn't really help you forget…but it just…it calms your mind, you know? Just for a little while." He sniffs. "But I kinda wish it did help me forget. Even if it was just for a few seconds."

Lynn doesn't respond.

Uriah looks to his right and lifts his flask in that direction. "I bet _you'd_ wanna forget!"

I follow Uriah's gaze and see a pretty teenage girl with dark skin emerge from the crowd. She wanders about almost aimlessly, her eyes red and puffy. I blink a few times, trying to remember where I've seen her before. My mind's super fuzzy right now. What was her name again? Carrie? Kathryn? Caroline? I swear, it's on the tip of my tongue.

She notices Uriah and takes an abrupt step back, her eyes wide and panicked. Uriah staggers over and throws his arm around her before she can leave. "Yeah, you'd wanna forget for sure. You and Tris. After all, you were there, right?"

"I-I…" Her eyes dart between him and our table. She looks really nervous. Afraid, even. Sad and afraid.

"You were the last ones to see her alive, I think," Uriah hiccups. "The last ones…to hear her voice. Right?"

The girl pales considerably. She won't meet any of our eyes. "It…wasn't her. Not really. She sounded so different…I'm really sorry, Uriah. Tris would have saved her if she could-"

"Oh, we know," Lauren interrupts, glaring at the girl. "We definitely know she would have. Tris did everything right. YOU, however…" she jabs a finger in the girl's direction. Her eyes are alight with anger and accusation. "I saw the footage from last night. I wanna know exactly what the hell you were thinking when you saw Marlene and the others leave the room. Zeke and I were LITERALLY two bunks away, and you don't even try to wake us? Not even a shout?"

The girl swallows. "I-I just…I didn't know what was happening at first…I was just so tired, I didn't realize-"

"Bull!" says Lauren, slamming down her beer bottle. "You knew something was wrong the moment you opened your eyes. If you had any brains at all, you would have alerted Zeke and me, and then the three of us would have caught them in time. Marlene would still be alive."

The girl's face suddenly flushes with anger, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "I said I didn't know, okay!? I didn't _know!_ If I just had more time to _think,_ I-" She stops short, shuddering. All at once, she starts to shrink back into herself, like a wilting flower. I feel bad for her. "I'm sorry," she whispers. Uriah's arm falls from her shoulders as she takes a few steps back. "I called…I called and they didn't hear me…"

She continues to back away, slowly. Shauna and Lynn both watch her in silence. They don't look angry, but they don't look sympathetic either. Meanwhile, I'm still trying to figure out the girl's name. Cassie, maybe?

Suddenly, someone else I recognize is moving through the crowd, briefly coming into view. Tris. The others notice her too, but no one tries to call out to her. Her face is ghostly pale and pinched, yet determined. Determined to leave, I think. She weaves through the crowd and quickly disappears into a hallway. I've never seen anyone look so upset. Understandable.

The dark skinned girl stares after her longingly. She gives us one last brief, sorrowful look before sucking in a bit of air and following after Tris, leaving us behind.

Uriah takes another sip out of his flask. "They saw her die," he says with a slight edge of bitterness. "You'd think they'd at least stick around for her toasting."

Something within me summons me to stand, and I do just that. "Come on, Uri," I say in a soft voice, guiding him back to his seat. I'm a little dizzy, but surprisingly enough, I don't stagger or stumble as we make our way back to the table.

"If you're going to be pissed at anybody, then be pissed at Jeanine Matthews," Lynn says. Her expression had softened a little when she saw Tris pass by, but now the anger is back. "She's the one who turned Marlene into a sick, twisted version of a sock puppet." Uriah hisses, and my stomach lurches. That was morbid, even for Lynn.

"Don't say that name here…not now," Shauna says quietly. "I don't want to think about that woman. What she's done…what she's still doing to us. Won't even give us the proper time to grieve the person she murdered."

Murder.

No one had said it, but the word itself has been hanging over everyone's heads all morning. It's just so…violent, so real, so final. Just like Marlene's death, I suppose. But it just feels wrong. Marlene and the word 'Murder' do not go together. Should not go together. In a perfect world, someone so bright and bubbly would never go out like that. But our world, the real world, is falling apart, little by little.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about that," Lauren says grimly. "Looks like Prior might be our sacrificial lamb. You all saw her just now. Heck, she looks like she's ten seconds away from mailing herself to Erudite Headquarters right this minute."

"If she does that, then they win," Uriah says harshly after taking another drink. "Neither of us should give ourselves up! We should-"

"Hold on, wait a minute," says Shauna. Her eyes are fixed directly on Uriah. " 'Neither of _us_ should give _ourselves_ up'? What did you mean by that? Why would you…"

Oh, shit.

Shauna's face goes slack. "Oh, Uriah. Don't tell me you're-"

"No," Uriah says quickly, his eyes widening. "N-No, what I meant to-I didn't mean-"

"You _are._ You're Divergent."

The mood of our table shifts. Lauren looks caught off guard, something that I've never seen happen before. Uriah is still drunk, but his panic is as clear as day. Lynn is the only one who doesn't react. She only stares blankly at Uriah, as if he had been discussing the weather instead of letting his biggest secret slip.

"You're _Divergent,_ " Shauna repeats, her voice shaking. Heads turn in our direction at the word. Now people are staring, staring at Uriah. My muscles tense up. Someone could try to start a fight. I'd die before I'd let anyone touch my brother. But thankfully, nobody does. But I'm sure Shauna would have, if it weren't for her injury. She looks at him as if he were some kind of monster, waiting to pounce. The fact that anyone would look at my brother that way shakes me to my very core.

Uriah swallows and reaches across the table. "Shauna, I-" Shauna abruptly jerks her hand away. Then she turns her head, and her eyes are suddenly boring into me. No, Shauna. Don't be this way, please, please…

"Did you know? Did you know what he was? This whole time?"

"Of course not, Shauna," Uriah says, almost pleadingly. "I found out during initiation, Four told me. I couldn't tell anybody! I didn't even tell my own brother until we found out he wasn't a traitor. The night he brought Tori to Candor."

"And nobody else knew," Shauna says dubiously.

"Nobody! Except Tris…but that was the night we got shot with those discs. We were both awake that night." He looks down. "Marlene knew too."

"Marlene knew?" Shauna croaks out.

Uriah breathes a shuddering sigh. "Since the day we attacked Abnegation. But you don't understand, the things that happened-look, I would _never_ hurt you, Shauna! I've known you my entire life! You _know_ me!"

Shauna looks heartbroken. "I thought I did."

Something snaps in Uriah, and he gets up and storms from the table. "Uriah!" I shout, rising up. But before I can follow, Shauna reaches up and grabs my arm. "Zeke, he lied to us."

I look back at her, a storm of emotions growing inside me. "Because he was afraid," I correct angrily. "Afraid of how people would react. _You,_ especially!"

Shauna narrows her eyes. "I know you're not going to blame me, Ezekiel. How do you know your brother isn't working against us? Have you been watching him? Truly watching him?"

"I can't believe you," I growl, pulling my arm out of her grasp. "You're better than this, Shauna."

"No, _you're_ better than _this._ Marlene is dead because of people like him."

"No," I say quietly. "Marlene is dead because of people who _fear_ people like him. The kind of fear that drove the Erudite to do evil, cowardly things. I love my brother. No matter what." With that, I turn on my heel and head into the crowd in search of Uriah.

"Faction before blood," I hear Shauna call out to me. "Remember that, Zeke!"

I keep walking and don't look back. This has to be some sort of nightmare, a horrible dream I can't seem to wake up from. How can so much bad happen in such a short time? How?

Our faction is in shambles…Shauna is a whole different person…Marlene is dead…and my brother is slowly crumbling under grief. Uriah. My brother. Crumbling. Can that be possible? Brave, happy, lighthearted Uriah, who is always up for anything. Who would help anyone. This is his first loss, officially. Dad does not count. He wasn't a part of his life…but Marlene was. She was his friend, his rock, his confidant. And eventually, she became his heart. Now his heart lies broken on the cold, hard sidewalk outside the Pire building.

Marlene's smile would brighten up a whole room, as does his. But now, her smile is gone for good, and I'm terrified that Uriah's smile will share the same fate. I pray that never happens. All I can do now is be there for him, for as long as he needs me.

Oh, Mar…this should never have happened to you.

Please, Uriah. Please, little brother.

Please be okay someday.

 **A/N: Whoo, that was a doozy. Poor Uriah. I think he really is one of the most tragic characters of the Divergent Trilogy. He found a love, and he lost her…and he really never got a chance to move on from Marlene's death. The poor boy was broken the minute Marlene hit the ground. Dang you, Jeanine… If you're wondering about the card scene, you can find that on page 262 of the first Divergent book. At one point in initiation, Tris mentions that Marlene and Uriah teaches her a card game. It's only like two sentences, but I decided to make something out of it.**

 **Guest, it looks like you predicted who was going to lead the next chapter last time! :D I know that I kinda promised to feature Tori's speech about Marlene this chapter, but then I thought it would be better if it were pushed back to the next one instead. Sorry about that, though I guarantee we'll get that speech, along with Tori's perspective. That's right, Tori knew Marlene too (At least in this story), but on a whole different level. Er-you'll see what I mean when the next chapter is posted.**

 **I want to say, thank you thank you thank you, to all who reviewed, followed and faved. It means soooo much to me that you like what I'm putting out. Thanks for putting a smile on my face and giving me motivation to write more. Please please please keep reviewing, and tell me what you liked-or do not like-about this chapter. Reviews are like fuel, they keep me going XD**

 **Thanks so much again!**


	5. Tori

Chapter 5: Tori

I was Twenty-nine years old when Marlene's parents were killed. Back then, my apartment was next door to theirs. The accident had been quick and unexpected. As soon as the bodies had been identified, someone had to pick up Marlene from Kindergarten. I still don't know what compelled me to volunteer-I barely knew the Rifkins. But I suppose the possibility of Marlene being picked up by complete and total strangers didn't sit right with me.

At first, I was slightly afraid of Marlene putting up a fuss when I took her by the hand, but thankfully, she didn't. In fact, she didn't seem to mind at all. I had no idea if she recognized me or not, but I don't think it would've mattered either way. For a four-year-old Dauntless-born, Marlene was surprisingly docile. She walked each step with purpose, even though she had no idea where I was taking her. We strolled through the Dauntless Compound, wandering around place to place. It would only be a matter of time before the Orphanage would come for her, after the papers were finalized. Knowing the kind of place it was, I didn't want Marlene to spend her last half-hour of freedom cooped up in my apartment.

Occasionally I would point out random places and objects to Marlene just for the sake of it, but otherwise, our walk was a silent one. Still, Marlene seemed to be in good spirits. She even skipped at one point.

Before I knew it, two older Candor came and took her away. I never forgot the way I felt when Marlene peered at me over the Woman's shoulder and waved until they disappeared out of sight. I admit, adoption had crossed my mind once or twice. But I was still reeling from Georgie's death. How could I possibly take care of a child when I could barely pick up the pieces of my own life?

Looking back on it, I wish I would have put up more of a fight. Would things be different, if Marlene had been under my care for all these years? Would I still be giving her eulogy?

I shift my weight on the chair they pulled out for me. My leg still smarts like hell, but I'm toughing it out today. I didn't have an obligation to Marlene all those years ago, but I can't shake the regret of leaving her like that. Maybe I could have been ready for a child, if I made the effort. But on the other hand, if things still turned out the way they had been the last few weeks, the loss of Marlene would have broken me beyond repair. And I'd much rather be angry than broken.

Someone sounds the gong, and I raise my hands. The crowd quiets down. The river roars behind me, and I'm reminded of Al. It's hard to believe his suicide was just a few weeks ago.

"I've watched Max do these toastings…more times than I could ever recall," I say, starting off. "And then Eric a few times after that. If either of them were here today, they'd stand up here and declare Marlene's death as an her final act of bravery. Of sacrifice."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zeke with his hand on Uriah's shoulder, guiding him near the center of the crowd. Uriah's face is pale and withdrawn. He doesn't respond as Zeke gives his back a comforting rub.

"But that is far from the truth," I continue. "What transpired last night was an act of cowardice. Not by Marlene, but by Jeanine Matthews, who has to resort to killing children in order to try and intimidate us."

The crowd murmurs, and a few people nod grimly. "But one thing is for certain…Marlene had more courage and honor in her little pinky finger than Matthews has in her entire body." Voices rise in agreement along with a few raised beer and whisky bottles.

"Marlene Rifkin was an exceptional young woman, both as a person and a member of Dauntless. No matter what life threw at her, she always remained in high spirits. In fact, some would say that she was too Amity for Dauntless, and yet, too Dauntless for Amity." A few chuckles and laughs from the crowd. "But even with her bubbly exterior, she was not to be underestimated. Her ranking fourth in initiation was no accident. And when the attack simulation ended, I bet that Marlene didn't even think twice to go with the other Loyal Dauntless. In fact, I bet my life on it."

"Whoo!" someone shouts, and a few people clap and whistle. Uriah stares at the floor, silent.

I suppress a sigh and shift my leg, pressing my palm on it as my elbow sticks out to the side. I feel myself sober for a moment. "For those who knew her, you probably noticed how often Marlene would touch you-" I lift two fingers and make a tapping motion in the air. "Just like that. On the arm, on the shoulder, sometimes on your back. As a faction, we're not the touchy-feely type, but that's just how Marlene communicated. By touching. It was how she loved, and how she cared."

An image of Marlene waving goodbye over the Candor Woman's shoulder flashes across my mind. I blink it away. "Matthews used Marlene to make an example out of her. Well, Marlene _is_ an example. But not in the way Matthews had intended." That fire I had since George was killed reignites in my chest once more. I've never gotten rid of it. "The death of Marlene Rifkin will be a symbol of what happens when you mess with _DAUNTLESS!_ "

The cheers are roars now.

"A symbol of resistance! A symbol of change! A symbol of freedom! Let Marlene's death not be in vain. Dauntless will not cower and submit! Instead, we will rise and fight back! Fight _back,_ Dauntless!"

I take a small glass of liquid someone hands to me and hold it in the air. "To Marlene!"

Everyone screams their throats raw as they raise their glasses. Hundreds of voices, low and rough, high and breathy, bounce off the walls, vibrating inside my chest. " _MARLENE! MAR-LENE! MAR-LENE! MAR-LENE! MAR-LENE!_ "

A man steps up to the chasm with an urn in his hands. He removes the lid and dumps the ashes into the river. That's her. That's Marlene. Or, what's left of her.

I tilt my head back roughly as the liquid slides down my throat.

 _I don't have to worry about maneuvering through the busy crowds at the Pit. People wisely move out of the way as soon as they see the large box I'm carrying, because if anyone causes me to drop these new tattoo designs, there would be hell to pay. But, right as I near the tattoo parlor, someone roughly bumps into me, sending the box tumbling to the floor._

 _"Oh, CRAP. I'm sorry, Tori."_

 _Marlene brushes her hair from her cheeks, which are flushed deep pink. I stare at her face, and the series of planned expletives die in my throat. Instead, I take a deep breath, and hold up a hand. "It's okay," I say with a tight smile. I bend down, but Marlene is insistent. "No, no no, I really-ah-!" Marlene pauses in bending down to retrieve the package, her hand flying to the small of her back. She hisses briefly and wobbles on her feet._

 _My eyes narrow. "Really. It's alright," I say in a soft tone, picking up the box. Marlene raises back up, but her hand remains on her back. Her expression is a mix of embarrassment, guilt, and awkwardness. "Sorry. I should really watch where I'm going." Her mouth twists into a smile as her hand falls, but pain fills her eyes. "I hope nothing's broken."_

 _I readjust the box in my arms and shift my weight sideways, closer to Marlene. "Why don't you come and help me put these designs away?" I murmur close to her ear. Marlene blinks. She opens her mouth, likely to decline, but I'm already leading the way. "Come on. I'll put on some tea for us."_

 _I walk without looking back. After a long moment, I hear Marlene's reluctant footsteps behind me._

 _Bud grins when we enter the parlor. "Ah, ladies! Here for a tattoo, Marlene?"_

 _Marlene glances around at the tattoo designs. "Uhhh…"_

 _"Bud, take care of these for me, will you?" I say, placing the box in Bud's arms. Then I look at Marlene and incline my head toward the back room. "Come on. I'll show you what else we've got back here."_

 _Marlene slides her hands in her pockets, and glances nervously at Bud, who goes to put the new designs up. I outstretch my hand and place a gentle hand between her shoulder blades as I guide her inside. As soon as I close the curtain behind us, I turn face to face with Marlene, my hands on my hips. "Okay. Lift up your shirt."_

 _Marlene blinks, stunned. "W…What?"_

 _"You heard me," I say. "Turn around and lift up your shirt."_

 _Marlene is silent for a moment, at a loss for words. Then quickly shakes herself from her shock and folds her arms across her chest. Her brown eyes glare at me as she lifts her chin, defiant. "Why?"_

 _I lean slightly forward, matching her glare. "Because I know when someone's just been whipped."_

 _Something akin to panic flashes across Marlene's face. She offers up a chuckle, but it's weak. "I, uh…I have no idea what you're talking about."_

 _I purse my lips. Then I dart out a hand and touch Marlene's side. She squeals and jumps away, her eyes painfully squeezed shut. Her hand returns to her back and hisses briefly through gritted teeth. "Just as I thought," I say, hopefully not unkindly. "Now will you lift your shirt up?"_

 _Marlene swallows, weighing her options. Then she closes her eyes and turns around. After a few moments of hesitation, she grabs the end of her shirt, bunching it up in her fingers. She lifts her shirt up underneath her chest, wincing as the fabric brushes against her scars. A handful of lash marks covers her lower back, some long enough to reach across her hips. And they all look fresh._

 _I clench my jaw and step forward, gently touching my hands on Marlene's hips. She gasps, but she doesn't jerk away this time. Her feet stay planted in the same spot. A small, pained groan is the one sound Marlene lets herself make. I let my hands fall. "Wanna tell me how you got those?"_

 _Marlene carefully lowers her shirt. "I fell into some bushes at school. The branches got me good."_

 _I don't know what I expected. Of course she's going to lie._

 _Sighing, I nod my head toward the table in the middle of the room. It's where I give customers tattoos on their back. "Lie down on the table."_

 _Marlene doesn't move. I lift my eyebrows. "You want to get an infection? Go and lie down." Turning my back, I walk to the left side of the room and open up a few drawers. I pull out a wash cloth, a towel, soap, and ointment. Behind me, I hear Marlene move slowly toward the table. Without looking back, I add, "And keep your shirt up."_

 _"It's nothing, Tori," I hear her mumble. "Really, it isn't."_

 _"Doesn't look like nothing to me," I reply. I turn back to the table where Marlene lies tensely on her stomach. Her chin rests on folded arms. "Try and relax," I say. "This is going to sting a little."_

 _I touch the washcloth to the first set of scars and Marlene jerks. "Sting a lot, you mean!"_

 _The corner of my mouth tugs upward. "I need you to hold still."_

 _Marlene blows out a puff of air, and a strand of her hair briefly flies upward. "Easy for you to say." But she holds still anyway as I continue to clean her wounds. Marlene utters a few moans and sounds of discomfort, but she is otherwise silent. That, and the angry red welts across her back makes my blood boil. There's this woman who works at the Dauntless Orphanage. The children call her Ms. Donovan._

 _She, like a few other administrators, make sure that the Dauntless Orphans keep a certain schedule so that they aren't running around all day with no one keeping track of them. Since the kids don't have parents to come home to, they tend to be on the reckless side, thinking there won't be any serious repercussions to their actions. The Erudite are especially fed up with all the pranks that keep occurring._

 _It's a good system, but Donovan takes it to a whole new level. Yes, the abuse rumors are just that-rumors-but it's the most believable rumor Dauntless has going around. And Marlene, as misfortune would have it, seems to be one of her frequent targets. It could be due to the fact that Marlene's cheeriness irritates her to the breaking point, or she simply wanted someone to take her anger out on, and chose her at random. Whatever the reason, neither Marlene nor the other kids will say anything about it. I love Dauntless, but stubbornness in a time of need what irritates me most. Dauntless children are too proud to admit any sort of abuse, because it would be a sign of weakness, of helplessness. No one has ever tried to prove it, and no one ever will._

 _By the time I start putting on the healing ointment, Marlene's head lolls to the side, and she sighs softly. Guilt builds up in my stomach. How different life would have been for her, if I had adopted her that day._

 _Well. There's nothing I can do about it now._

 _"You know it actually feels kinda nice now," Marlene hums, her eyes closed. "You could've been a doctor or nurse or something."_

 _I laugh lightly. "Yeah, maybe." I glance around the room. "I prefer it down here, though."_

 _"Maybe you could give me a few pointers. You know, in case I decide to come here to work."_

 _I lift my eyebrows, but I can't keep the amusement out of my voice. "You want to draw tattoos? You don't even have one."_

 _"I plan on it! Maybe during initiation-no, when I pass! Make it a celebratory one. What do you think?"_

 _"Hmm. Not a bad idea." I smile as I put down the antiseptic. "Alright, let's get you bandaged." I help Marlene sit up, and a whimper escapes her lips before she can stop it. I pretend not to notice. As soon as I finish wrapping the bandage around her waist few times, I put on some tea and place it into her hands. "What time do you have to be back?"_

 _"Not for a while," she says, blowing on the tea._

 _"Good." I pull a vial from my pocket, pop the cap, and squeeze a couple of drops into Marlene's tea. She looks up at me questioningly. "Just something to ease the pain a little. It'll make you feel a little drowsy, though."_

 _Marlene's fingers squeeze around the mug as she grins. "Well, at least you're telling me I'm being drugged. It'd be kind of awkward passing out in the middle of the Pit on the way back."_

 _I roll my eyes. "It won't last long," I say, reaching out and tilting the mug toward her lips. "Drink."_

 _"Alright, alright." Marlene takes a few sips before lowering the cup. "Tastes like Peppermint." She takes another sip. "It's good."_

 _I remove my hand from the bottom of the mug and watch as Marlene drinks the rest. "Bud likes it too. It seems like it might be a favorite around here."_

 _Marlene nods, still smiling. I sit back in my chair, arms crossed, and listen to the faint sounds of the Pit outside. It's the afternoon lull when things aren't so chaotic, and people are no longer in a hurry to get from A to B. Instead there are conversations, laughter, and the distant roar of the river. Once in a while, there are little windows of peace in my life. And when I find them, I hang onto it for as long as I can._

 _We sit in silence for a while, and I rest my eyes. The backroom is warm and still. Bud is still shuffling around out front._

 _By the time I open my eyes again, Marlene's eyelids are already growing heavy. Uncrossing my arms, I sit forward and take the empty mug from her hands. Keeping my eye on my patient, I move toward the sink and place the mug inside. "Hey, Tori?" Marlene voice is soft._

 _"Yes?"_

 _Marlene looks up at me, a bit too happily. "I feel gr-eaaat."_

 _I snort behind my hand. "Well, I'm glad to hear it." Careful not to hurt her back again, I guide Marlene onto her side, adjusting her position so that she's comfortable. "You can lie back here for a while. I need to get back to work, but I'll be right outside the curtain, alright?"_

 _Marlene makes a sound at the back of her throat as she nods. She reaches out a hand and touches my forearm before I can leave her. "Hey, Tori," she repeats. Her lashes flutter a little, trying to keep her eyes open. "Thanks."_

 _I know it's my imagination. I know it is. But as Marlene falls asleep, curled up, I can't help but see the four-year-old girl I left behind all those years ago. She's not a baby anymore, but she is young. Far too young to have to deal with what goes on inside that Orphanage. They all are._

 _I gently place my hand on hers, which still rests on my arm, and place it by her side. I stare down at her for a moment before brushing a lock of brown hair from her cheek._

 _Then I pull away, switch off the lights, and part the curtain._

 _Well, it won't be long now. Initiation is two weeks away, and if Marlene passes, she'll get an apartment of her own, far away from Donavan. And who knows…if she takes a job at the tattoo parlor, then maybe I could be there for her after all. The way I should have been all along. Maybe then, both of us can find peace._

Lauren emerges from the crowd and stands next to my chair, leaning against rails of the chasm. She props her leg up behind her, and her arms cross in front of her chest. We remain there for a while, watching as people talk, shout, and clink glasses amongst themselves. The Pit is buzzing with hundreds of different voices mingling together at once.

"Nice speech," Lauren finally says.

"Thanks," I reply. I twirl the glass of liquor around in my hands. I never liked drinking much, but I somehow I feel myself wanting more.

A smile twists its way onto Lauren's face, but it is bitter. She shakes her head as she looks around at the crowd, her eyes misting. "She was just a kid."

I purse my lips. Lauren is only two years older than Marlene-and no matter what anyone says, Lauren included-she's a kid too, in my eyes. A young lady, when all is said and done. No amount of piercings and hardness could mask that. But despite this, I say nothing.

Lauren looks at me sharply. "You meant what you said…about them paying for what they've done. They will, won't they? Everyone involved in it?"

I nod. "Yes." Lauren's shoulders relax as she looks back at the crowd. "And then some," I add.

"Good."

Yes. They will pay. For Georgie…for Marlene…for everything.

And Jeanine will be the one to die first.

I'll make sure of it.

 _ **A/N: Hey there! It's been a bit, I know, but hopefully you're still interested. There weren't many comments on the last chapter, so I wasn't as motivated to get the next chapter out sooner, but I still really wanted to write the rest of the story as soon as I could. I really wanted to know what Tori's speech on Marlene's behalf was like, but Tris went and skipped out before we got to hear it, grumble grumble. Hopefully the speech aligns with what Veronica Roth would have had in mind.**_

 _ **So, now that I've written Tori's segment, and I'll be moving onto Hector next. I've been itching to write Hector for so long, and now it's time! Thank you everyone who has commented! Please do drop a review, because it means a lot :) See you next chapter!**_


End file.
